(a) Field the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recycling liquids, such as, for example, used motor oil. For example, an outer container contains unused oil, which can be pumped out leaving a liquid void in the container. A collapsible bag having an external opening is contained within the container and used oil may then be poured into the collapsible bag replacing the liquid void left when the unused oil was pumped out, but not contaminating the unused oil. When all of the unused oil has been pumped out, the container with the bag of used oil can be recycled.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
I am aware of the following references which teach somewhat related apparatuses. U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,149, to Peoples, teaches a collapsible and disposable container for engine oil in which the same container is used for unused and used oil. U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,035, to Maxwell, teaches an oil collecting and dispensing apparatus. A funnel receives used oil. The container is then recycled. U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,042, to Pollacco, teaches a motor oil change kit and catch pan. U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,457, to Islava et al., teaches an engine oil change kit.